Vamos, volemos
by PikaChwan
Summary: Aladdin y Alibaba emprenden una aventura. ¿Será capaz Alibaba de vencer sus miedos? *Shonen Ai*


**Magi: The Labyrint of Magic**.

**LA HISTORIA ES CONTADA POR _ALADDIN_**

Contaré la historia como si fuera un Shonen Ai, obviamente incluiré Lemon. Pero primero lo primero. (Hahaha xD). Omito algunas partes y la cuento a mi manera, pero es basada en la serie, bastante fiel diría yo. Espero les guste y así, yo estoy empezando a AMARLA.

(Este capítulo "El primero", es basado en el primer capítulo de Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic "Aladdin y Alibaba").

**DISCLAIMER:** La historia y personajes pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

_**"El primero"**_

Mi nombre es Aladdin, tengo 10 años, creo. Estuve con Ugo todo el tiempo, en el templo sagrado. El me concedió un deseo, el cual cumplió a la perfección. Luego de un tiempo, bastante largo, de estar en el Templo Sagrado, Ugo me dijo que era tiempo de salir.

Aún no sé quién soy, no tengo ni la más mínima idea, pero se que lo descubriré, salí al mundo a buscar mi propia identidad, se que será una gran aventura, que estoy dispuesto a vivir al cien por ciento.

Hacía mucho frío esa noche, no sabía donde estaba, que era o quién, todo estaba oscuro. Tenía mucha hambre también y empecé a caminar, como dije, estaba bastante oscuro, sólo podía ver un montón de lucecitas a lo lejos. Intenté alcanzarlas, pero estaban muy lejos, mi Turbante Mágico y yo no podíamos alcanzarlas, pero igual, seguí volando. Arriba había más luz, a lo lejos de donde me encontraba vi una ciudad, era grande, como en los libros que leía en el Templo Sagrado, con Ugo. Decidí llegar hasta allí. Sobrevolé sobra la brillante oscuridad y llegué a la ciudad, estaba ya sin fuerzas y encontré una carreta, llena de frutas, se veían deliciosas y comencé a comerlas todas, perdí la noción del tiempo, comía una tras otra. Estaban jugosas, dulces y ¡Ay, deliciooooosas!, no podía dejar de comerlas, de repente se abre la carreta y una vocesita pregunta "Qué demonios, ¿QUE HACES AHÍ, PEQUEÑO LADRÓN?", no sé que es un ladrón, pero esa persona se veía bastante enojada, y me voltee hacía el y le salude con cariño, pero al parecer estaba enojado, me tomo por los brazos y me saco de golpe de la carreta. No entendía nada, el sólo me gritaba y de golpe, de nuevo me metió en la carreta.

-¿Tienes lo mío? Alibaba, si no es así prepárate.-

-Jajaja.- Se reía nervioso el tipo molesto.- Sí lo tengo, está justo aquí, pero no está completo.- Añadió nervioso, el chico enojado de cabello rubio.

Entonces un tipo bastante gordo, asomo su cabeza en la carreta y empezo a gritarle al chico, yo me concentre en sus grandes pechos, ¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE UN HOMBRE TENGA PECHOS?, me abalance a el y empecé a acariciarlos y me metí dentro de ellos, dije en voz alta, que eran demasiado cómodos y suaves. Entonces el chico rubio me tomo por el brazo y le dijo al tipo con pechos que no me conocía y que le diera un tiempo para recolectar aquello. Pero el tipo gordo sólo gritaba y gritaba entonces golpeo al Rubio y le pisaba muy fuerte diciéndole que lo convertiría en su esclavo.

Luego de tantas cosas, yo seguí al tipo rubio, se veía amigable, me agradaba mucho. El llego a la plaza, donde habían muchas personas con muchas frutas y cosas que se veían deliciosas, me gustaba ese lugar, pero el chico Rubio que el tipo gordo llamaba "Alibaba", siguio caminando, le pregunte que que había sido esa pelea con el tipo aquel y el simplemente no respondió pero hablamos de otras cosas y me contó que quería irse de la ciudad hasta que nos tropezamos con una chica, que era muy linda por cierto, tenía una cesta llena de limones y se le cayeron unos cuantos, cuando los fue a recoger dejo ver sus cadenas, el chico Rubio, se sorprendió y ella trato de ocultar sus cadenas, pero intentando hacerlo se le cayo toda la cesta con limones, fue entonces cuando el Rubio me dijo que significaba ser un esclavo. Yo quería quitarle las cadenas, así que llame a Ugo y el las rompió por mi, el Rubio me dijo que no debia hacer eso y apareció de nuevo el tipo gordo.

-Alibaba, así que no me entregas mi mercancía pero si intentas liberar esclavos, ¿eh?- Dijo el hombre con pechos

-No es como crees, yo sólo estaba ayudándola. -Intentó excusarse el Rubio-

Entonces me enoje, el tipo gordo empezó a insultar a la chica linda y a pisarla estaba denigrándola como ser humano, que cosa más despreciable. Actué, llamé a Ugo, hizo bastante desastre pero le dimos la lección al gordo.

-Mi nombre es Aladdin.- Le dije al Rubio.

-El mío es Alibaba.- Me respondió.- Ven, camina conmigo. Quiero irme de aquí, por que quiero ser como Simbad, el hombre que ha conquistado todos los laberintos, quiero ir ahí.- Me dijo, señalándome una torre gigante.

Caminamos hacía su dormitorio, quedaba bastante lejos, estábamos cansados. Entramos a su lugar para dormir y me empezó a contar la historia de Simbad y todo lo que escondía el "Laberinto" y que sucedía si lo conquistaba. Pero Alibaba, estaba muy cansado y se durmió antes que le pudiera preguntar más cosas. Yo también me dormí a su lado.

A la mañana siguiente, Alibaba amaneció de malas pulgas y me saco corriendo de su dormitorio, pero igual lo seguí. Me gustaba mucho.

-Aladdin, ¿Podrías prestarme tus poderes para conquistar ese laberinto?

-Claro.- Le respondí, de todas formas lo iba a seguir hasta allá.

Entonces me dijo que íbamos a tener un poco de diversión antes, me llevo a un lugar donde habían muchas mujeres con pechos y yo parecía otra persona, eran tan suaves, Alibaba solo me hablaba del Laberinto, hasta que dijo "Estarémos juntos en esto". Yo reaccione y me separé de mis preciados pechos.

-Claro, estarémos juntos, por que somos amigos, ¿Cierto?.- Le pregunte, estando dudoso de su respuesta.

-Si, somos amigos.- Me dijo y luego sonrió. Ahora me gustaba más que los pechos de las mujeres.

Salimos del lugar de "Diversion" de Alibaba y nos encontramos con el gordo, nuevamente, que tipo más molesto. Pero lo evadimos después de todo y Alibaba me llevó a un lugar para descansar, era pequeño, no cabíamos muy bien, pero pudimos acomodarnos un poco.

Estando más cómodos Alibaba me contaba historias de Simbad, era un hombre maravilloso, ya se por que el quería ser como Simbad. Entonces Alibaba me miró de frente, yo lo abracé y sentí un cálido pero lindo sentimiento, me gustaba más que los pechos de las mujeres, no sabia exactamente que sentir, el tomo mi rostro y se acerco a mi, puso sus labios sobre los míos, pero se sentía bien, pasaba su lengua por mis labios juguetea con mi lengua y muchas cosas que podía hacer con su boca, cuando se separó, yo quería más de eso, que no se como describir exactamente.

-¿Qué fue eso?, Alibaba-san.- Pregunté.

-Un beso.-Respondió.

-¿Un beso?, explícame mejor, Alibaba-san.- Le pedí.

-Es una demostración de los sentimientos, que sientes aquí.- Dijo mientras me ponía la mano en el corazón, justo donde sentía las cosas que pensaba sobre Alibaba.

-Entonces ¿es una manera de demostrar que me gustas?, Alibaba-san.- Pregunte, por que no sabía a que se refería.

-Exactamente, como tu me gustas a mi, Aladdin.- Respondió esbozandome una sonrisa.

Ya entendía, entonces como me gustaba Alibaba, podía darle muchos besos. Y lo hice, me encantaba esa sensación de los besos.

-Aladdin, vamos al Laberinto y vivamos muchas aventuras, ¿Sí?.- Me dijo.

-Si, vamos, estaré contigo siempre Alibaba-san. Ugo, tu y yo seremos muy felices viviendo aventuras.- Le respondí, eso era lo que quería, estar siempre con Alibaba.

A la mañana siguiente, estuvimos por el pueblo jugando y escapando del tipo gordo, hasta que nos encontró. Alibaba no tuvo remedio que aceptar lo que decía, así que fuimos en a llevar vino y esclavos a otra ciudad, pero Alibaba estaba muy extraño, no era el mismo.

-Dime Alibaba ¿No estás feliz de servirme?- Dijo el tipo gordo cuando Alibaba iba arreando la carreta.

-Si.- Dijo el volteandose hacía el tipo gordo.- Estoy muy feliz jaja.- Añadió con una sonrisa.

-Eres un mentiroso, Alibaba-san.- Le dije, eso era lo que me dejaba ver, el se sorpendió, pero yo solo lo miré.

De repente la tierra empezo a temblar y salió una planta con muchas ramas, las cuales golpeaban fuerte la tierra y las carretas, la celda donde estaban los esclavos y el vino se rompio y uno de los esclavos se tropezó y dejo caer a su, la chica que estaba ahí, que coincidencialmente era la misma chica de la cesta con los limones, intentó salvarle, pero cayo con la bebé, Alibaba intentó salvarla, pero no pudo y la chica y la bebé cayeron dentro de la planta, que tenía un liquido viscoso. El tipo gordo, no hacía más que salvar el vino.

-¡MINAAAAAAAA!.- Gritaba la madre de la bebe, era más que obvio, su bebé había caido a un barranco.

-No grites mujer, te pagaré por esa bebe, ¿Cuanto vino quieres?.- Le dijo el tipo gordo intentando consolar a la madre. Pero Alibaba, se enojo, como la primera vez, Alibaba actuó y le dio un buen puño en la mejilla al tipo gordo.

-NO INTENTES COMPRAR LA VIDA DE LAS PERSONAS, ESO NO TIENE PRECIO.- Dijo Alibaba, mientras corría por un barril de vino y se tiraba hacía el barranco, la planta era débil al vino y para salvar a la chica tendría que sacrificarse, entonces fue el quién quedó atrapado dentro de la planta. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que Alibaba no era un mentiroso, solo estaba siendo oprimido. Llamé a mi turbante mágico y puse todos los barriles de vino en el y lo dejé caer sobre la planta, tome a Alibaba por el brazo y a la chica también con el bebe. Los subí y los puse a salvo.

-Alibaba-san, no eres un mentiroso, eres muy valiente.- Le dije, mientras lo abrazaba. Nos montamos en mi turbante mágico y fuimos hacía el Laberinto.

En el camino hacía el Laberinto Alibaba se disculpaba y me daba las gracias una y otra y otra vez, pero eso no era necesario, es mi amigo y haría lo que fuera por el.

Alibaba me tomo de la mano y me acerco a el y volvió a besarme, de una manera poco usual, era cariñoso, jugueton y atrevido, me gustaba eso. Seguí besándolo hasta que llegamos al Laberinto.

-Aladdin, vamos juntos.

-Si, Alibaba-san, somos amigos y me gustas, ¿Podrías darme otro beso antes de entrar?-Le pregunte un poco apenado.

-Si.-Afirmo acercándose a mi, tomándome fuerte de la mano, dándome un beso bastante cálido y romántico.-No te vayas nunca Aladdin.- Me dijo.

-No lo haré Alibaba-san, no tengo ninguna razón para hacerlo.- Le dije mientras entrelazaba mis manos con las de el.

-Es una promesa.- Dijo mientras ponia su otra mano frente a mi y la entralazaba con mis dedos.

-Lo es.- Afirmé y sonreí.

Ya no tenía fuerzas y estaba detrás de Alibaba, en la puerta del Laberinto, no recuerdo muy bien, pero todo se volvió oscuro y no supe que paso exactamente cuando caí en la espalda de Alibaba.


End file.
